


[podfic] If You Liked The Book, You'll Hate The Movie

by croissantkatie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-Day High School AU. <i>It’s not until Hank realises half the class are glancing towards the back of the classroom with something like nerves and something like schadenfreude that he finds out Alex Summers is back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If You Liked The Book, You'll Hate The Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Liked The Book, You'll Hate The Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342562) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> I have been working on this for rather a long time now and I still love this fic so much. Thank you so much to growlery for the cover art, send_reinforcements for making the m4b and paperclipbitch for having blanket permission.

cover art by [growlery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)

download from mediafire as mp3s: [1](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wp6hkwy12uwd3w7) [2](http://www.mediafire.com/?d7aho89em6zo1wj) [3](http://www.mediafire.com/?tnexkj79owi1bx1) [4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8oeqhr8y88d8tt7/liked+the+book+4.mp3) [5](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p2uj49ug12a3vdb/liked+the+book+5.mp3)

download from the audiofic archive as mp3s: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-you-liked-book-youll-hate-movie)

download from mediafire as a podbook: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d3k9qdurewvpu0k/If+You+Liked+The+Book%2C+You%27ll+Hate+The+Movie+.m4b.zip#39;ll_Hate_The_Movie_.m4b.zip)

download from the audiofic archive as a podfic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-you-liked-book-youll-hate-movie)


End file.
